


Up, up and away

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— В нем спрятан огнестрел? Криптонит? Бомба? — игнорируя слова Слэйда спросил Дик, обходя столик, на котором стоит граммофон, по кругу, и в этот раз осматривая его с откровенным подозрением во взгляде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, up and away

**Author's Note:**

> Автор фанонит, что пре-нью52!Слэйд любит старую попсу.

— Откуда ты достал эту рухлядь? — Дик заинтересованно оглядывал граммофон.

— Сам ты рухлядь. А это — раритет, — Слэйд фыркнул, любовно поглаживая пальцами рупор.

— И откуда у тебя этот… Раритет? — переспросил Дик, чуть склонив голову на бок.

— Купил. В последнее время мой дом пытаются разгромить не каждый день, а хотя бы пару раз в неделю, и у меня есть некоторая надежда, что он проживет дольше, чем его предшественник, — Уилсон усмехнулся, — а что, у тебя есть еще варианты, откуда я мог его взять, Грейсон?

— В нем спрятан огнестрел? Криптонит? Бомба? — игнорируя слова Слэйда спросил Дик, обходя столик, на котором стоит граммофон, по кругу, и в этот раз осматривая его с откровенным подозрением во взгляде.

— Это просто граммофон, чудо-мальчик. Не ищи подвох абсолютно во всем, что видишь, — Слэйд пожал плечами и присел на корточки перед стеллажом чтобы с нижней полки слегка потертый квадратный бумажный конверт. Дик выхватил его из рук Уилсона сразу же, как Слэйд извлек пластинку, и с ногами забрался на диван.

— С тобой опасно по-другому, — заметил Ричард, — боже, я и не думал, что ты стар настолько…

— Заткнись, Грейсон. У тебя просто нет чувства прекрасного.

Уилсон бережно установил пластинку. Грейсон, несмотря ни на что, наблюдал за ним и живо интересовался происходящим.

— Из чего она? Шеллак?

— Винил. Шеллаковые практически перестали выпускать еще где-то в начале шестидесятых.

— Да ты специалист, — Дик прикрыл рот кулаком, пряча усмешку, — The 5th dimension? Серьезно, Слэйд? Не ожидал от тебя подобного.

— Я полон сюрпризов, — Уилсон ответил невозмутимым взглядом, а потом вновь переключил внимание на граммофон и начал плавно вращать рукоять, заводя механизм. Дик прикусил язык, чтобы не отпустить шутку о том, что готов держать пари, что Уилсон даже со своими любовницами менее нежен, чем с этим пережитком ушедшей эпохи.

— Ты сентиментальный старик.

— А ты — глупый мальчишка, который ничего не понимает в музыке, — Слэйд находившийся в на редкость добродушном настроении, улыбнулся, — а еще я, кажется, обещал поить тебя горячим шоколадом, если ты явишься ко мне на неделе. Так что я скоро вернусь, а ты можешь наслаждаться хорошей музыкой. Пользуйся шансом, пока я жив.

Пронаблюдав пару секунд, как вращается пластинка, Слэйд опустил иглу на ее край и ушел на кухню.

— Знаешь, Слэйд, иногда я просто влюблен в твою манеру всегда держать свои обещания, — запоздало ответил Дик и натянул воротник свитера повыше. И начал вслушиваться в начинающую играть музыку и тихое шуршание, издаваемое во время проигрывания — куда деваться?

_«Wouldnʼt you like to ride in my beautiful balloon?  
Wouldnʼt you like to glide in my beautiful balloon?  
We could float among the stars together, you and I  
For we can fly»_

Ричард невольно улыбался чему-то, читая список треков на обратной стороне картонной упаковки.

_«The worldʼs a nicer place in my beautiful balloon  
It wears a nicer face in my beautiful balloon  
We can sing a song and sail along the silver sky  
For we can fly»_

Играющая музыка оказалась легкой, почти светлой и абсолютно ненавязчивой. Дик предпочитал что-то посовременнее хотя бы лет на тридцать, но соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравилось.

Подобные же музыкальные предпочтения неожиданно легко увязались со Слэйдом. Слэйд был старомоден и, в какой-то степени, сентиментален. Когда «исчез» Дезстроук, это стало заметнее, хотя и так не было секретом.

Музыка, валивший за окном снег и запах горячего шоколада, начинавший доноситься с кухни создавали ощущение домашнего уюта, и Дик этим всем честно наслаждался, расслабившись.

Просто так спокойно сидеть дома у Уилсона было все еще странно. Слэйд — ко всеобщему удивлению — пару лет назад забросил работу наемником и открыл школу боевых искусств, как когда-то обещал в шутку. Выглядело это все так, будто этому удивился даже он сам.

Не то чтобы Ричард до конца верил в то, что Слэйд попутно не занимался чем-нибудь куда менее законным — или что это не затишье перед бурей — но подловить Уилсона попросту было не на чем. В любом случае, пока длилось затишье, Дик с удовольствием бывал у Слэйда. А тот, кажется, правда был рад его компании.

К тому времени, как Слэйд вернулся в комнату с двумя дымящимися кружками, Ричард успел прослушать примерно половину пластинки.

— Спасибо, — Грейсон довольно улыбнулся, забирая кружку из рук Слэйда, и сделал маленький глоток, шумно отхлебывая.

— Не хлюпай, — Слэйд отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник, словно десятилетнему мальчишке, прежде, чем отойти и сесть в свое кресло.

— Горячо, — оправдался Дик, потирая затылок, — тоже мне, воспитатель.

— Должен же хоть тебя кто-то воспитывать, — весело заметил Слэйд, — раз тебе столько лет, а ты все еще не умеешь вести себя.

— Воспитывать и прививать вкус к хорошей музыке, да? — ехидно уточнил Грейсон и вновь уткнулся в свою кружку, грея об нее руки.

— Да.

Они молчали, пока не закончилась пластинка.

Слэйд подошел к граммофону, поднял иглу, и, сняв пластинку, убрал ее в конверт.

— Разве они односторонние?

— Вторая сторона повреждена. Поверь, ты не хочешь это слышать.

— У тебя есть другие? — риторически спросил Грейсон, потягиваясь. Не то чтобы он не знал ответ.

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, — Слэйд кивнул в сторону стеллажа. И довольно усмехнулся, уже через несколько секунд наблюдая, как Дик, присев на корточки, перебирал все содержимое нижней полки в поисках чего-нибудь интересного.


End file.
